<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't believe you captured my heart! Well, you captured mine. by lil_sunshine_g</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524300">I can't believe you captured my heart! Well, you captured mine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sunshine_g/pseuds/lil_sunshine_g'>lil_sunshine_g</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, One Night Stands, Single mom!Clarke, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sunshine_g/pseuds/lil_sunshine_g</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't believe in soulmates, not after everything she's seen of them, and she's ok with that. She's got her daughter, all her best friends, her dream job, her life is full so why does she NEED her soulmate or love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Wells Jaha/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start of it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I know that I am not necessarily the most graceful writer or all that good at it but I like doing it so bare with me. So fair warning this fic is unedited by anyone other than me so there will most likely be some errors.</p><p>Also, I know that statistically, a person doesn’t become an ED doctor before the age of 25 but for the sake of this Fics, I’m just gonna ignore the traditional college education timeline because Clarke is 22 in this first chapter.</p><p> </p><p>*Title was inspired by Bleachers song 'Wake ME'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Old fashion, please” Clarke orders as she slides on to the high bar chair, trying her darndest to ignore the couple next to her, especially when she spots their matching soul mark.</p><p> </p><p>To say that Clarke thought that soulmates were a joke was maybe a bit of an understatement. Love too really, for that matter. She hasn’t met hers’ yet, and to her, that is perfectly ok because she is not looking forward to the day she will eventually meet them.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Everyone gets a soulmate. Everyone’s soulmate exists at the same time. Everyone gets their mark between their eightieth and their twenty-fifth birthday. They’re inevitable, it’s only a matter of time be---</em>' yeah blady blah blah. No thank you. It’s the same bullshit she’s heard her whole life, drilled into her head from the ripe old age of six. All she’s ever seen from love and soulmates was nothing but pain and lies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a time before, when she was younger, when she believed in love and soulmates, romanticized the idea really, just like every other little girl she knew. And just like all the other girls, she made big plans for the day she would eventually meet them, planned out the perfect life for them. That was all before she knew and understood pain and betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>Her whole world, all her hopes, and dreams, came crashing down one day when she was fifteen when she came home early from cheer because practice canceled. Nobody was normally home at the time, parents were typically at work then, but they were both heads in their chosen professions and they both normally had semi-flexible schedules, so Clarke didn't think much of it when she saw her mom’s car in the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>That is until she got no response from her mom when she hollered for at door. Until she climbed the stairs and came to a stop where she found a couple tumbling out from the bathroom wrapped in nothing but towels, one of whom she quickly realized was her mother and the other as someone who was strictly <em>not</em> her father.</p><p> </p><p>Frozen in her spot in shock she watched in horror as the couple shuffled off to her parents' room without ever noticing her standing there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had given up on soulmates first because her parents wore matching marks but that didn't stop her mother from cheating on her dad with her boss (who she had gotten married to not even two years after her <em>soulmate</em> died).</p><p> </p><p>She still had hope for love though, but even that didn't last much longer.</p><p> </p><p>Not when she found out her first boyfriend, Finn was already technically engaged to his soulmate. Meeting Raven had been the only good thing to come out of that nightmare, as quickly bonded over their shared hatred for Finn and a bottle of whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>And when her next relationship ended just as spectacularly, when her girlfriend Lexa - who swore to detest the idea of soulmates just as much as herself - meet her own and decided to move to the other side of the country to be with Costia, she gave up on love too. Clarke decided she was done with Soulmates and love, and when the day comes when she will eventually meet the person whose touch would reveal their matching marks she will most likely tell them to simply 'Fuck off'.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing Clarke to where she is now, celebrating her twenty-second birthday in a bar alone all because Raven decided that she's<em> little too</em> grumpy and needs so release some <em>tension</em>. She’s four Old Fashions in, apparently looking to get laid while finding it harder keep herself from glaring daggers at the couple next to her when they bump into her with their much to over the top PDA while simultaneously trying to hide the flush, crawling up her chest every time Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome Bartender smirks at her. </p><p> </p><p>"PDA or the couple?" Tall Dark and Handsome asks quietly leaning in towards Clarke as if sharing some secret.</p><p>"Huh, what?" She asks</p><p> </p><p>The bartender cracks a small smile before inclining his head towards the couple next to her "Well I'm just guessing here and all but going by the looks you keep giving these two I'm going to say that you have a problem with the PDA or the couple"</p><p> </p><p>"Neither ---, or both I guess." At the guys' confused look she continues "Their marks, don’t really care for the whole soulmates thing" she states simply ignoring the scoffs coming from the said couple before finally fleeing from the bar. Feeling Pleased with herself she turns back to the bartender to find him watching her curiously "What's wrong with soulmates?"</p><p>"Just don't like them, never had good experiences where they were involved" before downing the rest of her drink.</p><p>He nods sadly in understanding "so it didn't work out with yours? Or someth-"</p><p>"-Haven't meet them yet. <em>And</em> I hope I never do."</p><p>"You know that’s impossible right? No one has ever not met their soulmate, it ju-"</p><p>"-Just a matter of time, unfortunately. Yeah, yeah I know, don't remind me." She sighs</p><p> </p><p>Down that bar another customer signals for his attention, he nods his acknowledgment then picks up Clarke glass to refill with water before moving on to other customers. She greedily drinks down the drink thankful for its coolness in the heat of the bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> A few hours, a couple more drinks, and a quesadilla later Clarke was still sitting in the same seat suddenly glad Raven and Wells decide to ditch on her at the last minute, although she supposes that they probably never really intended to show this time. Had they have been there, all Clarke would be hearing right now is how she should be paying more attention to the people hitting on her than drinks in front of her. At the moment she doesn’t really want to hook up with anyone and she only agreed to tonight was for the drinks she was promised, and honestly, she probably would have left when they bailed had it not been for the shit day at the hospital. She was looking forward to forgetting it though, so sue her, she's only human.</p><p> </p><p>After a long twelve-hour shift in the ER with nothing but high maintenance rude patients and the new nurse that didn’t seem to even know how to do her job all Clarke wanted to do was get drunk, put on her favorite comfortable fuzzy pj’s then crawl into the warmth of her comforter. At the moment the only thing she was successful in doing was getting drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“So drinking to forget or just because?” Tall Dark and Handsome asks startling her back to the present.</p><p>“Both,” she says looking up at him “long day at the hospital and now I just need a few drinks and some sleep”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Hospitals are never easy.”</p><p>“You're telling me” she snorts “ I’m a doctor… in the ER… thought it’d be the best place for me because I’d get to do what I love without having to get attached to the people I care for, thought it would hurt less that way if I lost someone. Well jokes on me because now I get to deal with high maintenance patients and assholes who think they know more than me. And since I can't tell them where to shove it this is the next best thing. So, lucky you!” Clarke states with fake enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Dark and Handsome barks out a laugh that makes Clarke's stomach flutter in a way she chooses to ignore “Ouch, that’s harsh. Is that what all you doctors in the ER think of us high maintenance assholes princess?”</p><p>“Hey watch it, mister, that’s Dr. Princess to you… and yes, pretty much” She says grinning</p><p>“I like you,” he says “you’re honest.” He winks</p><p> </p><p>Yet again Clarke chooses to ignore that flutter in her stomach, although she can’t do anything about the blush she can feel, just hopes he chalks it up to the alcohol and the heat of the bar. The next few hours after that pass far too quickly with the easy conversation with Tall Dark and Handsome. They talk about everything and nothing, she tells him her deal with soulmates, and she tells him about her friends. He tells her he hasn’t met his soulmate but he likes the idea that there is someone out there that the universe made to fit perfectly with him and like the flutter she’s been feeling all night she also chooses to ignore the pang she feels when he says he actually <em>wants</em> to know his soulmate. He also tells her about his sister that just finished college, and how he finally decided to follow his dreams in joining the marines because he never thought he’d get to.</p><p> </p><p> He’s easy to talk to, fun too she finds, (nice to look at as well but who’s looking?) she could easily see them being good friends of he wasn’t leaving soon.</p><p> </p><p>However, it would seem he has other plans, she sticks around when he calls for the last call. She sticks around when he ushers out the last group of drunk costumers. He started making her drink water instead of the old fashions she was shotgunning when the night started so she’s a bit more sober and she feels like she gets to enjoy their conversations. So when he pulls her into a kiss after he’s done cleaning for the night, that buzz she’s feeling now for a completely <em>different</em> reason, she’s sober enough to ask him “I thought you were waiting to meet your soulmate?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only twenty-three princess, I still have time but for tonight, I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat rolls through her as she pulls him back down into a more heated kiss. She takes him back to her place where he shows her exactly how much he wants her for hours. After she asks if he’d want to make the best of time before he meets his soulmate. “Sorry, princess can’t do that. Tonights my last night here, I leave for boot camp tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well damn, that sucks” she pouts before smirking “I guess we better make the best of tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is some side information that not necessarily needed for the storyline but more like background info;</p><p>- Wells’s soulmate died when they were seventeen and with Ravens being, well, a cheating asshole, the two found they had a lot in common so when Wells shyly ask Raven to be his girlfriend she proudly kissed him senseless, they have been together for about 2 years</p><p>- Clarke's dad was the lead engineer on his super top-secret project and her mom head of cardiovascular surgery - I also know that someone that is head of cardiovascular won't necessarily have an open schedule like Abby supposedly does here but oh well, here she does. </p><p> </p><p>I'd also like to point out that I do love Abby but for the sake of Clarke's backstory I had to write her that way, so sorry to all you Abby lovers out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. S.S.A.S; Stupid Stubborn Asshole Syndrome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I meant to post this yesterday but then it got crazy and kind of ran away from me. I plan on posting every week but I am still working on this as well so bear with me, please!</p>
<p>I was surprised by the response I got in the first chapter, it did so much better than my first one did the first week, so I hope you guys continue to like this AU. </p>
<p>And without further ado here is chapter two</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clarke you need to see a doctor” She hears Wells try to reason from behind her where he’s holding her hair while she continues to throw up into the toilet “you’ve haven’t been able to keep anything down for weeks, your running fevers and I’m pretty sure I watched you almost pass out yesterday. Please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She groans “I don’t need to go to a doctor Wells I am one remember? I am perfectly capable of knowing when I have the flu, I’ll get over it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From somewhere behind her in the bathroom, she hears Raven mutter something that sounds like “it’s not the flu, stupid stubborn asshole syndrome, that's what you have.” She knows this just like she knows deep down that it's more than just the flu but she doesn’t know what else could be wrong and that kind of scares her. She also knows that her friends mean well and that they only worry because they care, but for some reason ever since they started dating they’ve gotten worse in fussing over her, it was bad enough separately but now they just gang up on her together. Groaning again Clarke moves slowly to stand, pausing to wait for a wave of nausea that thankfully doesn’t come, before heading in the direction of her bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or at least that’s what she planned on doing before the loud ringing in her ears and the dark spots in her vision, before she could grasp what was happening she was on the floor with Wells holding her and Raven is hovering over her with a worried look on her face. “Ok, that’s it” her voice hard almost like she’s daring Clarke to argue “we are taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Clarke doesn’t have the energy to fight them so she allows them to fuss while Wells carries her to Raven’s car, he lays her down in the backseat and fastens the buckle before moving to the get in the driver seat. They drive to the hospital in silence, Wells pulls up to the drop off so Raven can help her out of the car and head in to get check-in while Wells parks. The wait after check-in is not very long and she soon finds herself in a room, Dr. Green, another one of her close friends, comes in after the nurse leaves. They talk about what’s been going on with her, she still insists that it’s only the flu but Wells and Raven practically beg their other friend to run some test, Clarke finally agrees before Harper sends in the Tech.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometime after the Tech coming in to draw some blood Clarke must have fallen asleep because she wakes to a quiet knock at the door before it opens. She sees Harper's head poke in with a hesitant smile before she comes into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, how’s it going Clarkey?” She asks</p>
<p>“Fine” ignoring the scoff from the other two in the room she keeps facing Harper “I was right, wasn’t I? It’s just the flu and I’ll be fine in a few days?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, no, it is not the flu” at Raven’s <em>told ya</em> she continues “fortunately, it’s nothing life-threatening  like they keep on insisting,” she says pointedly to which Clarke responds with a triumphant <em>ha</em> “Oh no, don’t go getting ahead of yourself just cause it’s not life-threatening doesn’t mean it’s not serious”</p>
<p>“Oh, Okay. Well, then what is it?” She gulps</p>
<p>“Well because I know you so I also know there's no delicate way to say this, so I’m just gonna say it. Your pregnant, Clarke. Eight weeks to be exact.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘You’re pregnant’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Preg—</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all of her twenty-two years, Clarke has only had one of those moments where everything seems to freeze and feel like all the air in the room suddenly disappeared, when she found out about her dad's accident, until now. She glances at her three friends seeing the shock written on their faces as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. That… that’s not – no I can’t – that’s – IUD – just no. I haven’t even had sex since ––“ she stammers turning to Raven with wide eyes “since the bartender… Eight weeks ago”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven’s bark of laughter startles the room back into motion “Oh my goddess, this is gold Clarke. I told you to get laid that night, which obviously, you did, but I <em>did not</em> tell you <em>To. Get. Pregnant</em><em>.</em>” by the time she gets her sentence out through her laughter all three of her friend are in tears of laughter while Clarke is still processing the news in shock</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my goddess, of course, the first fucking time I have a fucking one-night-stand!” she gasps “I'm a fucking doctor how did I not realize that <em>I'm fucking PREGNANT</em>!”</p>
<p>“Oh, honey. It’s ok, I didn’t know I was pregnant until last month when I hit my second trimester.” Harper soothes rubbing her small baby bump before slipping back into doctor mode “I know this wasn’t planned but you know you have options, everyone will be here for you no matter what you choose. For right now I want to remove your IUD in case you decide to keep it but you still have time to decide.”</p>
<p>Before she can stop them her eyes start to burn with tears “I don’t even know his name” she cries quietly.</p>
<p>“You don’t know his fucking name?” Raven and Wells yell simultaneously causing her to flinch.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. He was leaving and he never told me” She defends “that night at the bar was his last night here. He didn’t tell me his name, I didn’t tell him mine.” Her hand drifts to her still flat stomach before she looks to the other doctor in the room “I want to keep it, I don’t think I’d be able to get rid of it even though I didn’t plan this, but I also want to try and find the father.” She says that last part to Raven, knowing that her detective/tech genius friend would be her best bet at finding him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven quickly wraps her in a hug and agrees to help her. Soon enough Harper gets her IUD removed, writes her a prescription for something to help with the horrible morning sickness, helps her set up an appointment with an OB, suggests some vitamins before sending her home with a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later Raven takes her to DropShip in hopes of getting some information on the old bartender. The tall skinny dark-haired girl looks them up and down before turning her nose up at them telling them that she can’t tell them anything about him because <em>“sorry but it’s against the policy, I could try and get him a massage”</em>. Her attitude tells them that she’s anything <em>but</em> sorry, but still, Clarke writes her number on a napkin with an urgent message to call her. As they’re leaving the bar she swears she sees the girl crumble up the napkin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For months she keeps going back to DropShip with no success, she tries asking some of the regulars and the other bartenders are no help either, though they do seem more sympathetic than the first girl. Raven tries everything she could think of but without a name, she hits a dead-end after dead-end pretty quickly. After a miscarriage scare, Clarke decides to stop actively looking for him around month six. She still hopes to find him someday because he does deserve to know that he's a father but she needs to put their daughter and herself first. She starts with cleaning out Wells’s old room to turn into the nursery and with the help of all her friends, who have been there and supported her, they get it done it a few weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emori painted the walls a soft grey with accents of a light shade mint, in the corner Monty and Jasper build a beautiful white corner crib that matches perfectly the dresser/changing table Raven, Harper, and Maya found her. Lastly next to the crib was a rocking chair that Wells brought from his dad's house that was her dad's favorite chair when they were younger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks to her stupid hormones she was a crying mess for an hour while Wells held her the whole time telling her how proud her dad would be of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s eight-month pregnant when she finds it, well she doesn't find it, Raven and Jasper find it. She finds <em>out </em>about it in a very loud way when she hears the two screaming excitedly about something. It’s mid-July and all her friend are over at her house using her pool to fight the Arcadian summer heats waves. It’s the first time she’s has worn a bathing suit since before she was pregnant, and in her defense, it’s a little hard to see in between the middle of your own shoulder blades when you're growing a tiny human in your stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>HOLY SHIT! </em>CLARKE ELIZABETH FUCKING GRIFFEN! When in the hell were you planning on telling me about that?” she hears Ravens voice yell from across the yard behind her.</p>
<p>Confused she turns to her friend to ask what the hell she’s talking about when Jasper, who’s now behind her, screams “<em>DAMN</em> Clarkey that’s a sweet mark you got there”</p>
<p><em>“WHAT” </em>she shrieks looking at him like he’s crazy</p>
<p>“You didn’t know about? It’s fucking huge, how on earth did you not notice it forming?” Raven asks, she shakes her head vigorously because no, no she did not know about it “here turn back around and hold your hair up” she grabs her phone from the patio table to take a picture. When she hands Clarke her phone all she can do is stare at it, she knows just by looking at it who exactly wears the matching mark, even with knowing she for sure, she immediately knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s beautiful and dark and perfectly them, in the center of her shoulder blades leading down her spine was an old gunmetal grey rifle with a small red cross on the handle wrapped in deep red stemmed roses, and carved into the end of the barrel was two perfect crowns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Protector and the healer, wrapped in dark beauty. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how the marks work, the universe literally writes your story in your skin, the bigger the marks the stronger the bond is. The marks design themselves to paint the perfect picture of who the soulmates will become <em>together</em>, only to reveal itself with one small touch, some take longer to fully form and some show almost immediately. That why she stopped believing in them after her mom cheated, because if that how the universe was supposed to work then how could she do what she did. So to her, it was a pointless idea that she didn’t want to entertain… until now. She still doesn’t really know him but just by looking at their shared mark, she knows <em>who </em>he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was broken out of her thoughts when her friends ask her excitedly who shared the mark. She looks down at her stomach fighting the burning in her eyes, they must understand because she is soon wrapped in hugs from them all.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope you guys liked it! please Kudo and comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>